Greeting, Lady Chrollo!
by Qitacit
Summary: Female Chrollo x Shalnark. Big families always have big misteries. Chrollo – a member of the Lucilfers – didn't know he also had such a huge secret untill one day, he found a book with cross symbol on it's cover and started to read...
1. Chapter 1

_Rating:_

T.

 _Summary:_ Big families always have big mysteries.

Chrollo – a member of the Lucilfer – didn't know that he had such a huge secret untill one day, he found a book with the cross on it's cover and started to read...

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own HxH characters, just my OC.

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _ **A woman, a Lucilfer and a crazy night.**_

Chrollo was a man who could kill a town just because of one book. He loved books, as much as he loved the Genei Ryodan. But there was a bit different between them: the Genei Ryodan was more important than his life while he could threw his funitures whenever he wanted.

But hey, enjoyed reading a book doesn't hurt anyone, right?

So he was here, sitting on the armchair in his apartment in an old city which had a very long history, and reading some books. The tranquil atmosphere covered around him and that maked him feel comfortable.

Then he found it in his bookshelf. A book with a cross symbol on the cover.

Chrollo frown in a second before he took the book off the bookshelf. He didn't remember how can he get it. Chrollo had an uncreditable memory and that's why he knew he had not had that book for sure. Then how could the book be in his shelf? Was it a gift? Or a trouble?

 _'Whatever it is, I reject no one'_

Chrollo opened it, and a vibrant light pervaded the whole room when the young women was jumping out. She got up, flick off dust on her long black dress and then she smiled:

"Well well, what do we have here? A big boy?"

Chrollo didn't answer. Instead, he looked at her silently. She had a long, very long brown hair which was gather into a big bun. He bet her hair could cover the floor if she wanted. Keep looking at her skin, he found it was a little of transparent.

 _'She is a ghost? How interesting...'_

The woman did not seem to be annoyed because of Chrollo's rudeness. In fact, she flew around the room happily.

"Aw! I think it have been a long time since the last time I came out! Take a look at those household appliances! Gosh, it is so convenient!"

She would go and continue discover his room if Chrollo would not have talked to her.

"Who are you exactly?", He stood up. Nobody can turn a blind eye to the suddenly appearence of unknow person...uhm, ghost in their house , and neither did Chrollo.

"Ah!", she suddenly turned back, "I thought you was a deaf-mute! My dear, you shouldn't let such a beautiful lady to wait for a long time!"

She pretend to be angry. Her eyebrows knit as soon as she bit her lips.

"I got it, thank you", Chrollo gave her a polite smile, "My name is Chrollo, Chrollo Lucilfer. And who are you, my lady?"

"My pleasure", She gave him back a satisfied smile, "My name is Edna Lucilfer, but you can call me Edna!"

Chrollo openned his eyes widely.

What did she just say?

"I said I was a Lucilfer, my dear", she sat down opposite him, "My full name was Edna Cassila De Lucilfer. I used to be the fourth princess of the Lucilfer kindom. But, let's don't talk about this useless story, let's talk about something more helpful for you. As you can see, my appearance was not just a random. I've been in that book for very many years. And the reason of that terrible behaviour was I was the only one who can take off their oath..."

 _'Oath? What oath?'_

"Sweetheart, I've wasted your time and mine, too. The point is I just can take it off for three times, and you are the third one! After doing this, I would be free and I could completely die!", She hold his chin so tight, looked at him with a sweet grint.

Chrollo couldn't do anything but stand. A powerful force bound his body so he could not get move. His raven eyes glare at her.

"Good luck, my love!", She kissed Chrollo's forehead before getting disappeared.

No sooner had she gone, than Chrollo caught a excruciating headache. He felt his body was changed, in a strange way.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own HxH chatacters, but my OC._

o0o

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 _ **Tired**_

o0o

Chrollo woke up with a painful head. Looked at the clock, he have slept for three hours. Ugh, it was the worst sleep he ever had!

Every cells of him were yelling for more rest, and so did his muscles. He was very tired, too tired and lazy for using Nen to warm himself up. He was all in a tremble while he was lying on the fridig floor – it was September then, the weather was getting colder and colder.

Lucilfer haven't liked the cold weather since he was a child. He lived in Meteor City when he was borned. Before fiding Feitan, Machi and Pakunoda – who were the first friend of him, and now were the members of the Genei Ryodan – he had stayed with his mother.

Chrollo's mother named Kalain. She was a beautiful woman with long blonde straight hair and grey eyes. She was powerful – nobody in the Eight Area of Meteor City could beat her. Kalain tough him a lot of her experiences about survival and fighting.

But when Chrollo was nine, Kalain passed away. Her suddenly death was a great shock to him. Nine-years-old Chrollo didn't know why she had died. He just knew that the mother who he loved most is not exist anymore. And it was in Winter.

From that day, he killed his emotions – or at least his cold expression hasn't betrayed him till now. And that's so, we have Chrollo Lucilfer, a heartless danchou of the Genei Ryodan.

Remembering the past didn't make Chrollo feel more comfortable. It even maked him feel worse. Chrollo hated that kind of feelings.

The headache was still killing him. He closed his eyes and decided to take a nap. A short nap. Maybe long if needed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own HxH characters, but my OC._

 _ **Author's note:** Chrollo will be called as a female from this chapter._

o0o

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

 _ **Female Chrollo**_

o0o

Chrollo could not believe her eyes. She wanted to take them out, clean it, and put them back into her orbit. She stood opposite the big mirror in the bathroom and glare at herself. She completed sure that the woman inside the mirror was not her. Steam overland the mirror's surface, maked Chrollo's projection even more vaporous. She took a deep breath in order to calm down her mind.

"What the hell is going on?", Chrollo asked herself. There was no answer, though.

What did she see? Definitely wasnotthe female verson of Chrollo Lucilfer.

Female Chrollo also had black hair, but longer then the male version. Her eyes was bigger, her lips was fuller and her skin completely turned into pale. But somthing was still there. Female Chrollo had unruffled eyes, just like male one.

She looked beautiful, but Chrollo wished it wasn't her.

Chrollo tried to remember what was happen last night. A mysterious woman appeared from a queer book...'Right! The book! Where is it now?!'.She ran out the bathroom and started seeking for the book. But, how strange! She couldn't find it although she had search everywhere. Everything was normal, just like there was nothing unusual the night before. Chrollo would think it was a dream if she weren't turned into female.

Chrollo never feels so hopeless like right now. She couldn't do anything. Eventhough she had great power, she did not have any ability can transexual - or she haven't found anyone yet.

Beside, Edna said something about the Lucilfers's oath and it seemed to be the only clue of this change. But what was the oath? Chrollo was a Lucilfer, but her only relavite was her died mother - Kalain Lucilfer - and Chrollo wasn't borned in the Lucilfer family. For many years she couldn't find any information about the Lucilfers, even she asked Shalnark. It was said that the Lucilfers were evaporated.

Her black phone rang when she was sitting on the bed. She took the phone to checked out. It was the brain of Spider - Shalnark. Chrollo wondered if she wanted to answer or not, because her voice is now belongs to female. What if Shalnark notices her different voice?

'Doesn't matter! What worse can it be now?'

In spite of being worried, Chrollo answered the phone.

[Danchouu! Big new! Omokage was killed!]

Chrollo opened his eyes widely. A man's face with a long straight white hair appeared in her head.'Omokage...Number 4'.

"By who?", She talked with her lowest tone of voice.

[A mad clown called Hisoka Morrow! After that he said he was able to join the Ryodan then! I wonder why he knew our rules...]

Shalnark's voice was a little of anixous. He was worried. Chrollo could understand for him. She have heard about the crazy clown named Hisoka - enjoyed killing, being wounded and always searches for fighting.

"I see. Relax, Shalnark. Just let him in. We can use him in many cases. He is powerful."

[Indeed. But hey danchou, there's something more...]

"What, Shalnark?"

[Umm...]

"Talk. I allow you."

[Why your voice is more different than usual?]

'Here it comes!'

"I'll send you an address. Meet me at there if you want to know the truth."

Then she ended the call.


End file.
